


The Shades Of Night

by Aridette



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Meditation, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/Aridette
Summary: Snoke has been reaching out for young Ben's mind for a long time, poisoning him with promises and hopes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song [Die Schatten werden länger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSbjW0hLrXk) aka [Shades Of Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIEi44oRkeI) from Elisabeth - The Musical.
> 
> As always, this is unbetaed. If you find any mistakes, I'll fix them :)

Night has settled over the grounds.  
The younglings are fast asleep in the surrounding rooms. Even Luke, their only teacher, has retreated for the night by now.  
Only Ben is still awake.  
Ben, who solely feels comfortable enough to reach for the depths of his own powers at night.

Quietly he sits in the dark, letting the Force flow through him freely.  
His mind is one with every living being around for miles. He feels the leaves rattle more than he does hear them. The soft gurgle of a stream nearby gets drowned out by the floating feeling of flowing across round pebbles in a steady downward descend. The gravitational pull is the only thing that keeps him going and at the same time, keeps his body in place. Although he cannot be sure of that with his mind stretched so thin he is only remotely aware of the limitations his physical presence brings with it.

He is pushing farther and farther, searching, trying to find his boundaries when he hears it again.  
That dark, smooth voice calling out to him. A whisper in the night.  
„ _Ben._ “

Ben halts his mind but does not retreat. This is not the first time. He has heard the voice many times since he was a child. Has grown used to it, become dependent on it even.  
Around the corners of his mind, he feels the other reaching out to him through the Force.

As always, when he is most troubled his secret friend finds him. As though he was somehow privy to those forbidden, dangerous emotions.  
„ _Because you are most powerful when you allow yourself to feel._ “

„I should not.“  
„ _Not feel?_ “ A cold laugh reverberates through their bond. „ _Ben, do not struggle. Since your childhood, we have been connected._ “  
At times that is what scared him. Now as well. Knowing him on this level must be disappointing. He always disappoints everyone around him.  
„ _I promised not to leave you. And I will guide you through this as I have everything before._ “

„Thank you, Master.“ he replies reluctantly, obediently. He knows it is expected of him. Not answering when he is called upon is not an option.  
„ _Something is bothering you. I sense it._ “

„I- I try not to relay my worries every time I struggle, Master. But I feel like I am suffocating.“  
„ _You need me there, I know. Not long now and you will join me._ “ the bodiless voice reassures him.

Ben feels the shadows pressing in on his mind, alleviating some of his anxiety, as the other presence grows stronger.  
His breath hitches.  
If Luke were awake, surely he would notice. That could not happen. Not yet. Never, if he could help it.  
„ _Fret not, he is too blind to notice. Too confident in the little knowledge he has. The trust placed in him has numbed his senses._ “

„How can you be so sure?“  
„ _Things have been changing. For a long time now, wheels have been set in motion. Slowly, unbeknownst to anyone, but unstoppable now. Soon you will be strong enough to perceive as much. And when the time comes, you will help bring new order to the galaxy._ “

If only Ben could make these words become reality sooner.  
Sitting still and doing nothing was not his forte. But if it was required of him, he would. How much longer, though, he did not know.

For years he has held on to these promises already. That he would become stronger, that he would learn to access the Force in more ways, that he would outshine everyone one day.  
And he has been taught, made much progress; progress which he itched to show off, but was forbidden to.  
„ _Our time has almost come._ “  
„Yes, Master.“

„ _Remain where you are for now. Train. Grow stronger. You are almost ready._ “  
„As you wish.“

The sudden retreat of the Force signature that had so seamlessly weaved itself into his own makes Ben sway where he sits.  
He is back in his own body, centered in the moment. The quiet is almost deafening before he opens his eyes and allows himself to take in the the different shades of the night.  
Soon he will become a shadow himself, cloaked in midnight on his mission to bring change upon a galaxy at the brink of self-destruction.

„I will be ready, Master, whenever you need me to.“


End file.
